Forgetting the Past
by OutlawedWingMan
Summary: After work one day Shuichi is attacked. Due to the attack he has gotten amnisha and now forgets the past three years of his life. Yuki is now worried becasue he only met Shuichi 2 years ago. Will the two lovers over come this new obstacle or will they be


I do not own Gravitation. Unfortunately. I just write stories about it and I love it.

Prologue: The Attack

It was a stormy and dark night and yet again Shuichi was late to get home to the, well known novelist, Eiri Yuki. While running through the streets Shuichi had a grand idea of taking the back streets to get home. Well he did and for a moment there it was going pretty well until he was hit to the head with a blunt object.

Mean while back at the Apartment Yuki was quite angry but even more worried that, for the umpteenth time, Shuichi was late. It wasn't that Shuichi was late that made him angry and worried, it was that outside was pouring cats and dogs.

"Maybe I should have picked him up when he asked," Yuki thought to himself

For all he knew Shuichi could have been dead somewhere in an ally. With that final thought Yuki grabbed a jacket and his keys and headed for the door. When he opened the door what he saw laying in front of him nearly made him keel over. Shuichi's battered body laid in front of him with a terrible head injury bleeding like no tomorrow.

Yuki was left speech less all he could do was pick up Shuichi's bloody body and head for his car. Yuki drove as fast as he could to get to the hospital praying to God that Shuichi wouldn't die right there and then.

"Someone help me, NOW!" Yuki shouted as he entered the hospital. Receiving everyone's attention.

Ignoring them he went straight for the desk and in a matter of seconds got Shuichi into a room with the best doctors on the scene. After causing a commotion and yelling at every single staff and non-staff people in the hospital.

After all that Yuki had to be force to sit down in the lobby while the doctors examine and operate on Shuichi.

Soon a Doctor much taller than Yuki with jet black here and square glasses stepped towards the worried novelist. Yuki looked up into his face with a glare and was about to say something when he was cut off by the doctor.

" Hello Mr. Erie I am Dr. Aisaka and Shuichi is just fine and he will make a full recovery," said the doctor. "Thank goodness," Yuki said overwhelmed with joy. " Though," Dr. Aisaka cut in " he has received cuts and bruises all around his body, not to mention a punctured lung.

"." Yuki was once again speechless. He knew Shuichi was in bad shape but he hadn't known that it was this terrible.

"But the worse part-"

"What there's more! " Yuki interrupted.

"Mr. Erie I understand that you are very worried and upset, but there's no need for you to be rude. Now as I was saying the worse part about Shuichi's injuries is the head wound he sustained. Now due to this head wound he has forgotten everything up to three years ago.

"Oh I see," Yuki said just above a whisper. It took everything for him not to brake down right there and cry. He hated to admit it, but he loved that baka, every single thing about him.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, Mr. Shindou will have to spend three weeks here so we may observe him just in case anything else happens to him," said Mr. Aisaka

With that Dr. Aisaka left him.

_Damn I should have went and picked him up when he had asked me too. If I had, none of this would have happened, and Shuichi wouldn't have to going through all this Shit. _Yuki thought.

Just then Thoma, Hiro, Seguchi, K, Sakuma came and that was when Yuki ever regretted calling Seguchi and telling him about what happened to Shuichi.

_Awww Damn why the hell are the brats friends here. I understand that there worried about him, but still, it's not like there gonna get to see him for now._

"Hey, Thoma I have to speak with you," Yuki said as he gestured for him to come over. "Why the hell did you have to bring them down here you know I hate crowds!" He growled at Thoma.

" Well they insisted that they come to check on Shindou so I decided to come along," Thoma said with one of his famous smiles. "Hey I know maybe if you tell them Shindou's situation and ask nicely they'll leave," Thoma said

"Even you," Yuki asked.

"Why do I have to leave."

"Cause you bug me."

"Fine, I have better things to do anyway."

"I'm sure you do."

After there little conversation Yuki and Seguchi made there way back to the group, who were asking tons of questions like: "Is he gonna be O.K" and "How did this happen to him?"

"Ahem," Yuki cleared his throat to make his presence known.

Everyone spun around and gave Yuki there full attention. After all, they all wanted to know what happened to their hyperactive friend, Shuichi.

"Well," Hiro asked becoming impatient with the author.

Yuki glared at the guitarist and began " On his way home Shuichi was attacked, and was severely beaten. He has suffered bruises and cuts all over his body, not to mention a punctured lung. Though the worst part about it was the head injury he received, because of it he hs forgotten the past three years of his life."

"What! I didn't know about that why didn't you tell me about this over the phone." Thoma yelled.

Just as Thoma everyone was surprised with the last bit of information given by Yuki.

"The doctors informed me that he will make a complete recovery. Now that you know the whole situation leave," Yuki finished.

"After the information you just gave us you expect us to leave, just like that," Seguchi yelled.

"It wouldn't matter anyhow because it's not like you guys can go in and see him." Yuki said.

With that said no one really did have a reason to say so they all just left. As soon a they all exited the hospital Yuki made his way into the room Shuichi stayed in. He walked into a horrific scene Shuichi was bandaged from head to toe.

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever. I hope all of you liked it and those who did not tell why, so I can make my writing more enjoyable for you. Since this is my first I hope some of you can give me pointers to make my writing better. Sorry if there are any mistakes in my story. Oh yes, I am not too sure about the pairings , but anyone has any suggestions please tell me. Thank You for reading. Review please. -.-


End file.
